Catchy Kissy Elementary School
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: You probably heard of this game that was in elementary school when boys dared other boys to kiss a girl they liked and weren't allowed to stop until they got their kiss? Yeah I know something about that and that's the reason why I also am hiding behind the tree waiting for him to go away. Auslly!


**Hey guys! This is a one shot I came up with it long time ago. It was just on my mind for some time and I decided to write it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"C'mon Ally," I heard someone saying, "stop hiding and come out. It's just a little kiss."

Okay you're probably wondering what the hell is going on and why am I hiding behind tree. Well let me just tell you; I don't want to loose my first kiss in a stupid game. Still confused? Let me start from the beginning.

~Few hours earlier at Marino Elementary school~

"So Ally," I heard my best friend, Trish, say beside me on the school's bench, "did you heard that boys are playing 'Catchy Kissy'?" She asked me while I put my book I was currently reading away.

"No. What's that?" I asked confused putting my book into my Disney princess bag.

"Basically, boys dare each other to catch and steal a kiss from the girls they have a crush on." She explained. "Look." She pointed at a boy who was looking at a completely obvious girl. His friends said something to him and he hesitate but nod his head ad run towards the girl. The girl who was talking to her friends turn around and her eyes widen in horror as she run the opposite direction screaming. "Although, some of them stop half way on purpose so they can get a kiss from their crush like this one." Trish pointed to a blonde girl who was looking around when suddenly a brunette boy run up to her. She squealed and start running but half way through she stopped and turn around just in time for the boy to also stop and quickly give her a quick peck on the lips. She giggled and run away to her friends while the boy had a cheeky smile on his face.

I look at Trish disgusted. "Why would boys want to play that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "but I would be careful if I were you." I gave her a confused look. "Why would anyone want to kiss me?"

"Well you are pretty and I heard that few boys have a crush on you," she then smirks, "that even includes Austin Moon." I blush at the thought of Austin. Maybe I have a tiny crush on him but I know he doesn't like me like that. We barely talk with each other.

"I don't think so Trish." I shook my head, "besides I don't want to loose my first kiss in stupid dare game."

"Whatever you say." She said just in time for the bell to ring. "Anyway, I gotta go. I will see you at lunch?" I nod my head going inside the school building. At break times we have to go outside because they say that fresh air will do great for our brains; or something like that. I think that if you don't want to learn, fresh air will not help you at all.

I walked into my class, which was art, and sat in my assignment seat.

"Today we are going to finger paint!" Our teacher said as we all cheered.

~Lunch time~

"What are you doing after school today?" Trish asked me as we sat down in the canteen. I opened my box and took out a sandwich with pickles. Don't judge, I love pickles.

"Nothing really." I shrugged.

"How about we gonna go shopping?" She asked me. Even though we're only 10, shopping is so fun. Looking at all those clothes and trying them on is amazing. Wow, if I sound like that I can't imagine myself when I'm 16.

"Yeah sure." I said after I finished my sandwich. I then took an apple and dig into it. Suddenly someone sat next to me. I saw Trish smirk and I gave her a question look before looking to my side. My breath quicken as I realise who sat next to me.

"Hey Ally." Said blonde guy with hazel eyes I am so familiar with.

"Hi Austin." I greeted him back a light blush creeping on my face.

"So Ally, did you had your first kiss yet?" He asked me. I look at him suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"Good." He smirked while leaning in. I widen my eyes realising he is about to kiss me. I quickly took my things and run away. I heard laughing behind me before there was another pair of foot steps behind me. "I WILL get that kiss from you! Even if it's the last thing I do!" He shouts behind me.

"We'll see!" I shout back before running down the stairs to the playground. Perhaps I do have a crush on him and I want him to be my first kiss and I can see now that he has a crush on me too but as I said before; I won't loose my first kiss in a stupid game. I will have to keep hiding until he gets bored. IF he gets bored, I must say.

And that's where it leads us here. I'm hiding behind a tree that is in the middle of our playground looking out for Austin.

"You're not very good at hiding are you?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Ahh!" I screamed terrified. I turn around to see Austin with an amusement face. I put my hand over my heart as I feel it beating mile a minute.

"You scared me!" I punch him playfully on his arm.

He chuckled and put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Sorry." He apologised although I knew he wasn't sorry at all. "Well I told you I will steal your kiss." He said as he moved closer to me.

"And I told you, you won't." I said smirking. He looked at me confused but still leaned in. When I saw him closing his eyes I run away just to see him leaning in fully and kissing the tree. I quietly giggled to myself as I heard him yell. "Ewww! Gross! Ally! Come back!"

"Never!" I laughed running back into our school's building. I turned around to see Austin shaking his head and wiping his lips. I smiled to myself while the school's bell rang signalising end of lunch and start of last period of the day; music.

I happily skipped to class humming to myself. I love music; writing songs is the best. Usually through songs I can express myself. For example; when I'm sad, I will write a heart braking song but when I'm happy I could write a really nice up beat song.

I walked into my class and sat in whatever seat I wanted. Before the second bell rung signalising that the lesson should start, Austin walked in. I didn't know he was in this class though. Lets hope he didn't saw me yet. I kept my head low, covering my face with my brunette hair.

"You _do_ know I can still see you right?" He asked me sitting beside me. Ugh, why?

"I was hoping you couldn't." I muttered under my breath.

"Too bad." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Today class, you can have fun," our music teacher said, "and by that I mean you and your partner can play any instrument you want that is in this room. It is a music room after all." Everyone cheered apart from me. If this was any other day I would be happy but because I know that Austin wants to steal my kiss and that he is my partner isn't making this any better.

"Let's go _partner_, I want to play you something. " Austin said while taking my hand. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach also making me blush.

Austin took one of the school's guitars and sat down on the table letting go of my hand. Instantly, I felt the warmth escape but quickly shook it off. I sat on the table opposite him swinging my legs back and forth.

"What did you want to play for me?" I asked him curiously as he adjust the guitar on his lap. He smirk as he start to strum the strings giving out a beautiful but familiar melody.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_  
_We could go out any day, any night_  
_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_  
_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_  
_You can get, get anything that you want_  
_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_  
_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you,_  
_You want me too_  
_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need_  
_Looking so good from your head to your feet_  
_Come on come over here, over here_  
_Come on come over here, yeah_

_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_  
_Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_  
_Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_  
_Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

_And if you,_  
_You want me too_  
_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you [x5]_

_C'mon_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

_To-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Every time we to-o-uch_  
_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take it slow_  
_And you just wanna take me home_  
_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

He finished with a big grin plastered on his face. His boyish voice is so cute with this song.

"One direction? Really?" I shook my head playfully at him.

"What? It sends the message across perfectly fine." He shrugged his shoulders while still holding the guitar.

"But you do _realise_ you won't get that kiss from me right?" I raise my eye brow at him.

"But Ally..." He whines, "it's just a peck on the lips."

"But that's my first kiss; I want it to be memorable."

"And it will be. Having your first kiss from your first crush is something worth remembering."

"How do you know I have a crush on you?" I ask him as I narrow my eyes.

"Well I may or may not ask your friend, Trish, few questions." He scratched the back of his neck. Austin stood up to put the guitar back to its place.

"And why would you do that?" I asked him getting annoyed.

"Don't get annoyed by this," he pleased, "I did that so I was sure you like me the way I like you." He said blushing while looking down.

I jumped from the table I sat on before, "you have a crush on me too?"

"Umm yeah." He run his hand through his blonde hair looking at me nervously. "But I thought you didn't know I existed." I said confused. I mean; we never talk nor did we ever got partnered in any group activities.

"Well you _are_ usually number one on any competitions in our school and your name is practically everywhere, so I think you are _not_ invisible." He explained to me. I didn't know that everyone would know my name just because I was in few competitions.

"Oh." Is all I could say.

**_Ring!_**

Suddenly the bell rung signalising the end of the period as well as end if the school day. Since we are in elementary school, we don't have to stay till 3 pm; we finish at 1:30pm or 2pm the latest.

"Well it was great talking to you but I uh have to go home." I said while quickly taking my bag, "it was nice talking to you."

"Wait Ally." I heard him say behind me before I could walk away. "Yeah?" I turn around and that's when it happened. His lips were on mine and I felt like on a cloud 9. The butterflies that were in my stomach before returned but this time it was much more if them.

Just as soon as it came it ended up just as quick. My eyes widen just as wide as his. "YES!" He cried excitedly while fist pumping the air. He quickly took his bag pack and run out of the classroom screaming, "I WAS ALLY DAWSON'S FIRST KISS EVERYBODY! FINALLY! WOOHHOO!"

I stood there frozen at to what the hell just happened. When it finally registered in my head, a big smile crept on my face. I giggled to myself as I exit the classroom humming to myself '_Kiss you_' by One Direction.


End file.
